Nightmare
by Incredible Cholee 137
Summary: Sungmin anak yatim piatu ditemukan dan diasuh oleh Kangin, harus ditinggalkan Kangin setelah ia bergantung pada Kangin. Untuk bertahan hidup ia menyamar menjadi perempuan, hingga bertemu dengan Kyuhun dan jatuh cinta. Apakah Kyuhyun tahu siapa Sungmin sebenarnya? Apa yang terjadi saat Kangin pulang dan tidak menemukan Sungmin menunggunya? KYUMIN slight KANGMIN. Full Kangmin on 1st


**NIGHTMARE**

Pairing: Kyumin

Main Cast: Sungmin and Kangin for this chapter

Genre: Fantasy, Romance, Little Angst

Rating: T

Warning: YAOI, Boys Love, BoyxBoy, Many Typos, Very Long Story, **IF YOU READ DON'T BASH**

Summary: Sungmin anak 10 tahun menemukan orangtuanya tewas bunuh diri, yang membuat ia bertemu dan diasuh Kangin. Tapi Kangin meninggalkannya beberapa tahun kemudian. Untuk bertahan hidup ia terpaksa menyamar menjadi perempuan, hingga bertemu Kyuhyun. Lalu seperti apa kehidupan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin setelah mereka bertemu? Apa yang terjadi saat Kangin kembali dan menemukan Sungmin tidak lagi menunggunya?

Note: Part ini masih full Kangmin, Kyuhyun akan muncul di chapter 2 bisa juga di chapter 3 tergantung inspirasi. Jadi jika anti Kangmin silahkan keluar sebelum anda sakit hati.

**CHAPTER 1**

**20****Januari 1980**

"Eunghhh…"

Lee Sungmin, bocah 10 tahun terbangun dari tidurnya dalam keadaan menggigil. Saat itu Korea memang tengah mengalami musim dingin. Apalagi di kawasan Chuncheon tempatnya tinggal, semua daratan diliputi salju putih.

"Dingin sekali, apa Appa tidak menyalakan tungku sekamnya" keluh Sungmin, karena biasanya Appanya selalu rutin menyalakan tungku sekam di kolong rumahnya sebagai penghangat di musim dingin, setiap 4 jam sekali.

Sungmin terbangun dari posisi berbaringnya sambil mendekap selimut tebal. Dengan mata yang masih sedikit mengantuk, ia mencari ayah dan ibunya di seluruh penjuru rumah. Ini menjadi satu hal aneh ketika ia terbangun di pukul 5 pagi dan tidak mendapati orang tuanya di sampingnya seperti biasa.

"Appa…"

"Umma…"

Sungmin terus menyusuri rumahnya mencari orang tuanya yang menurutnya benar-benar menghilang. Rasa dingin dan kesepian mengalahkan kantuknya. Dengan masih mengenakan selimut tebalnya, ia keluar ke depan rumahnya. Entahlah, memang hampir tidak mungkin orang tuanya keluar rumah sepagi ini. Tapi tidak ada salahnya ia mencari.

Sungmin melempar pandangannya ke halaman depan rumah, namun sunyi. Tidak ada tanda keberadaan orang tuanya, bahkan jejak kaki pun tidak ada. Gerbang kayu di depan sana juga masih terpasang pancang kuncinya. Tidak mungkin kan orang tuanya terbang dan keluar rumah dengan melewati pagar rumahnya yang setinggi 2,5 meter itu? Sungmin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, merasa konyol dengan imajinasinya.

"Umma…"

"Appa, kalian dimana?"

Sungmin terus berteriak sambil berjalan melewati sisi kanan rumahnya menuju halaman belakang. Ia berpikir mungkin orang tuanya ada di halaman belakang. Ini lebih tidak mungkin sebenarnya, mengingat halaman belakang rumah adalah kebun bunga milik orang tuanya yang hanya akan didatangi saat musim semi saja. Karena pada musim dingin seperti ini, kebunnya juga membeku. Tapi Sungmin terus berjalan menyusuri pematang kebunnya.

Di ujung belakang kebunnya, ada pohon ek dengan ayunan yang dibuat oleh ayahnya. Itu adalah tempat favorit mereka ayah ibunya melepas lelah setelah berkebun. Dan tempat Lee Sungmin mengawasi orang tuanya dengan tenang. Pada musim dingin seperti ini, pohon ek kesayangannya itu juga meranggas, tidak berdaun. Tapi masih banyak pohon perdu yang rimbun di sana. Di belakang kebun bunga keluarga Lee terdapat dataran tinggi dan hutan. Sungmin sendiri tidak pernah menjelajah sampai sana. Bagaimanapun dia hanyalah anak tunggal yang manja dan penakut.

Samar-samar Sungmin melihat kedua orang tuanya duduk bersandar di bawah pohon ek, berpelukan. Kepalanya sudah dipenuhi pertanyaan sebenarnya, tentang mengapa orang tuanya di sana sepagi ini. Tapi menurutnya ia bisa menanyakan lagi nanti. Entahlah dia merasa sangat ingin memeluk ayah dan ibunya. Karena kau tau, terbangun dari tidur dalam keadaan sendirian bagi Sungmin itu rasanya sangat aneh. Jiwanya terasa kosong. Karena itu lah ia berlari menuju ke ujung kebun bunga orang tuanya.

"Hahh…hah…hahhh" Sungmin mengatur napasnya yang tersengal ketika ia telah sampai di depan orang tuanya.

Ayah ibunya dalam kondisi tertidur dengan kondisi berpelukan. Sungmin bisa melihat mata ayahnya yang terpejam, tapi anehnya kulitnya memucat. Mungkin terlalu lama di luar rumah pikirnya. Tapi ia tidak bisa melihat wajah ibunya yang tersembunyi di pelukan ayahnya.

"Appa umma, apa yang kalian lakukan? Mengapa tidur di luar? Ini sangat dingin, kalian bisa mati kedinginan" panggil Sungmin berusaha membangunkan orang tuanya. Tapi tidak berhasil. Mereka tidak bergeming seperti tidak akan pernah terbangun sebelumnya.

Sungmin menggosok kedua telapak tangannya mencoba mencari sedikit kehangatan. Kemudian dia mendekat ke arah orang tuanya, mengulurkan tangan mungilnya untuk membangunkan orang tuanya. Sungmin menggoyang bahu ayahnya. Namun…

Brukk!

Kedua orang tuanya ambruk ke samping, dalam keadaan kaku. Dengan mata ibunya yang melotot, dan mulut ayahnya yang mengeluarkan busa. Demi Tuhan bicara soal mati kedinginan, Sungmin hanya bercanda tadi. Mengapa orang tuanya seperti ini? Sungmin mematung.

"Appa..Umma…kalian bercanda, kan?"

"…" Sunyi

"Ini menakutiku, kalian tau? Aku kedinginan. Ayo pulang!" Sungmin merengek dengan menarik telapak tangan ayahnya. Sangat dingin, dan kaku.

Sungmin mulai menyadari keanehan disini. Ia mendekatkan pipinya ke wajah ibunya, tidak ada kehangatan dari hidung dan mulut ibunya yang biasa menciuminya. Ia beralih ke ayahnya, mengelus pipinya. Sama saja. Hanya dingin dan kaku yang ia rasakan. Sungmin tidak tau sejak kapan ia menangis. Sungguh ia tidak ingin berpikir orang tuanya telah meninggal disini, tapi melihat keadaan mereka seperti ini sangat tidak mungkin mereka masih hidup.

"Umma, Appa….huhuhuhu…kalian kenapa?"

"Jangan menakutiku. Ku mohon. Huhuhuhu..." Sungmin menangis di dekat tubuh orang tuanya yang masih dalam posisi terbaring melengkung.

"Aku janji tidak akan nakal, aku akan menghabiskan sarapan dan makan malamku, Umma. Aku juga akan membersihkan kamarku sendiri. Tapi ayo bangun, mari pulang. Aku lapar, Appa."

Sungmin terus menangis hingga langit terang meski tidak ada matahari. Entah berapa lama ia terpekur menangis di depan jenazah orang tuanya.

Satu hari terlewati.

Memasuki hari kedua sejak pagi itu, Sungmin masih ada dalam posisinya menangisi orang tuanya di tengah salju yang tebal dan mulai menutupi tubuh kecilnya.

**Nightmare**

Krekkk…

Terdengar sepeti suara ranting yang terinjak. Tapi Sungmin tidak mengindahkannya. Dia tidak peduli meski nantinya itu adalah beruang yang akan memangsanya, seperti kata ibunya ketika menakutinya yang penasaran masuk hutan. Sungmin tetap tidak melepas pandangannya kearah orang tuanya berharap mereka terbangun sewaktu-waktu.

Pandangan Sungmin mulai mengabur. Bagaimanapun ia dalam posisi berjongkok di depan jenazah orang tuanya sejak kemarin lusa. Ia baru merasakan kedinginan, kelaparan, lelah, mengantuk dan basah di sekujur tubuhnya. Kesadarannya hampir menghilang ketika matanya menangkap sosok besar yang datang dari rimbunan pohon perdu di depannya. Tidak, itu bukan beruang. Itu manusia, dan tampan. Tapi Sungmin tidak mampu mengendalikan kesadarannya dan pingsan seketika itu juga.

**Nightmare**

"Eungghhh…."

Sungmin terbangun dengan keadaan yang berbeda sekarang. Ia merasa hangat di sekujur tubuhnya, lembut bantal di kepalanya, ini sangat nyaman. Rasanya ia tidak ingin terbangun. Tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu…

"Umma"

"Appa" Dengan kasar Sungmin menarik selimutnya dan berjalan keluar kamar. Ia merasa bermimpi buruk tentang kedua orang tuanya. Ya itu pasti mimpi, pikirnya. Ia terus berjalan menyusuri rumahnya yang luas itu.

Bumm..bumm.. Langkah kakinya terdengar jelas di dalam rumah sunyi berlantai kayu itu. Dan Sungmin baru menyadari satu keanehan.

"Ehh, ini bukan rumahku. Sejak kapan lantai rumahku berisik seperti ini?" Sungmin bergumam sambil mengedarkan pandangannya. Ini benar-benar bukan rumahnya. Meski keluarganya hidup berkecukupan, tapi tidak ada perapian mewah di rumahnya. Sungmin mengelus dinding rumah. Dan dinding rumahnya tidak terbuat dari kayu berpelitur sehalus ini. Sungmin mengedarkan matanya ke arah lain. Dia juga tidak memiliki kursi malas seklasik itu. Dan apa pula lemari dengan lemari kaca yang berisi gelas, piring, dan vas tua itu?

'Aku masih di Korea, kan? Ini seperti rumah-rumah ala barat di film koboi yang ku tonton bersama ayah di musim panas.' gumam Sungmin dalam hati.

Sungmin berjalan ke arah sofa tunggal yang bermotif cantik dan tampak nyaman, di depan perapian yang menyala. Sungmin duduk di sofa itu, dan benar dugaannya ini sangat nyaman dan hangat. Rasanya ia ingin tertidur di sini. Dan Sungmin melupakan tujuan awalnya untuk mencari tahu tentang orang tuanya, dan tentang rumah asing ini. Karena ia hanya anak lelaki berusia 10 tahun yang mudah teralihkan perhatiannya. Sungmin memejamkan matanya, menikmati kenyamanan ini. Hingga suara berat dan asing mengganggunya.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Sungmin menoleh ke arah kiri, seorang lelaki bertubuh besar telah berdiri di sampingnya dengan membawa secangkir minuman yang masih mengepulkan asap. Entahlah, teh mungkin. Lelaki itu meletakkan cangkirnya di atas meja kecil di samping kanan Sungmin, dan mengambil buku tebal yang terlihat usang dari meja itu juga.

"Ini teh hijau untukmu. Kau haus, kan?" tanya lelaki itu sambil mengelus punggung tangan Sungmin.

Sungmin yang tersadar seketika berdiri waspada. Hei, dia tidak mengenal lelaki ini, meskipun dia tampan dan terlihat tidak berbahaya tetapi ia tetap harus waspada. Sungmin memundurkan langkahnya menjaga jarak dari lelaki asing itu.

"Siapa kau?" Sungmin berusaha terdengar galak, tetapi yang keluar malah cicitan ketakutan seperti sekarang. Sialan.

Lelaki itu tersenyum dan berjalan maju, sementara Sungmin terus memundurkan langkahnya. Lelaki itu mengulurkan tangannya, mengajak bersalaman. Tetapi Sungmin terlalu takut untuk menyambut tangan besar itu. Ia hanya memandang lelaki asing itu dengan mata lucu yang berusaha galak. Lelaki asing itu mengerti, menarik tangannya dan tersenyum.

"Aku Kim Youngwoon. Tenanglah, aku bukan orang jahat. Aku yang menolongmu yang pingsan 2 hari lalu" Youngwoon, lelaki itu berbicara sambil tetap bersenyum agar bocah di hadapannya tidak mati ketakutan.

Dahi Sungmin berkerut, mengingat pertemuannya dengan lelaki yang bernama Youngwoon itu. Seperti tersadar dari kebodohannya tentang kedua orangtua dan keberadaannya di rumah asing, tubuh Sungmin seketika menegang. Jadi yang dipikirkannya tentang orang tuanya itu bukan mimpi?

"Orang tuaku, kemana mereka? Kau tahu?" tanya Sungmin dengan hati-hati, antara penasaran dan tidak ingin menerima kabar buruk.

"Warga desa telah memakamkan orang tuamu dengan layak, Sungmin" Youngwoon menjawab dengan wajah serius.

"A-apa? Ini tidak benar kan? Aku cuma mimpi kan?" Sungmin tetap tidak mau menerima.

"Orang tuamu sepertinya bunuh diri dengan meminum racun, entahlah itu semacam racun yang bisa membunuh dalam hitungan jam, kau tahu"

Sungmin menggeleng mendengar jawaban Youngwoon. Matanya berair, ia menangis. Ini tidak mungkin, ia tidak ingat apa orang tuanya ada masalah. Setaunya mereka hidup bahagia selama ini. Mereka bisa liburan, makan teratur, membeli baju tiap tahun baru yang sekaligus merupakan hari ulang tahun Sungmin. Orang tuanya juga tidak pernah terlihat bertengkar. Lalu mengapa mereka harus bunuh diri, meninggalkannya yang masih 10 tahun di dunia ini sendirian? 'Mereka seharusnya membunuhku juga'.

"Lalu mengapa aku harus tinggal bersamamu? Maksudku, aku tidak mengenalmu. Apa kau mengenal orangtuaku?" Tanya Sungmin tentang keberadaannya.

Youngwoon menggeleng, "Tidak, aku tidak mengenal orang tuamu. Saat aku memanggil warga desa untuk mengurus jenazah orang tuamu dan dirimu, mereka mengatakan bahwa kedua orang tuamu datang dari panti asuhan dan kau adalah anak tunggal. Itu artinya kau sebatang kara, dan mereka mempercayakanmu kepadaku".

Sungmin mengangguk membenarkan jawaban Youngwoon. Orang tuanya memang yatim piatu tidak punya sanak saudara, dan mereka besar bersama di panti asuhan kemudian menikah. Meski begitum, Sungmin bukan anak yang merasa kesepian. Meski tidak memiliki kakek dan nenek, paman bibi atau saudara sepupu seperti teman-temannya, ia tetap tumbuh sebagai anak yang ceria karena kasih sayang ayah dan ibunya yang cukup, bahkan berlebihan.

Sungmin sedih. Entahlah, ia merasa marah kepada orangtuanya yang meninggalkan ia sendirian tanpa petunjuk apa-apa. Apa yang harus dia lakukan kini? Bagaimana ia menjalani kehidupannya kelak? Bagaimanapun, ia hanya anak-anak yang bahkan menggosok giginya pun harus diingatkan ayahnya setiap malam. Sungmin merasa ia tidak bisa berpikir lebih berat dari ini.

Sungmin beranjak dari hadapan Youngwoon, tanpa mengatakan apapun. Memasuki kamar yang ia tempati tadi. Tak peduli meski ini bukan rumahnya sekalipun. Ia sudah lupa apa itu norma kesopanan yang diajarkan ibunya.

"Hei, Sungmin, setidaknya kau harus minum. Kau sudah 2 hari pingsan." panggil Youngwoon berusaha menahan Sungmin.

Tapi Sungmin seolah tidak mendengar apa-apa. Ia terus berjalan ke arah kamar, membuka pintu dan menutupnya lagi tanpa ekspresi dan suara apapun layaknya mayat hidup.

Youngwoon hanya menghela napasnya, bocah 10 tahun memang menyebalkan. Pikirnya.

Cklek… suara _handle_ pintu terbuka, tapi tak ada sosok yang keluar dari kamar yang dimasuki Sungmin tadi.

"Aku ingin sendiri, jangan menggangguku. Jangan mengetuk pintuku"

Blamm! Pintu tertutup lagi.

Youngwoon tersenyum memandang ke arah pintu. Ia berajak ke arah sofa _single_ di depan perapian yang beberapa menit lalu diduduki Sungmin.

"Hangat. Beginikah rasanya manusia?" Youngwoon mendesah sambil memejamkan matanya. Memikirkan kejadian-kejadian antara ia dan Sungmin beberapa waktu lalu.

"Kalau kau tahu yang sebenarnya, mungkin kau tidak hanya membanting pintu Sungmin, aku pun akan kau banting" gumam Youngwoon miris.

TBC or delete

A/N : Annyeong. Saya penulis baru disini, setelah sekian lama menjadi reviewer setia ff Kyumin akhirnya saya memutuskan mengeluarkan ide dan menulis sendiri. Tidak sendiri tapi dibantu penulis yang jauh lebih senior. Terima kasih sahabat saya Niblonk Nina. Inspirasi fic ini muncul karena seringnya kami ngobrolin para geng uke Super Junior di whatsapp. Fic ini akan sangat rumit, jadi tolong bantu saya dengan ikut mengkoreksinya, usul ide pun saya terima. Kotak review selalu tersedia untuk reader semua. Terima kasih sudah membaca.


End file.
